


Stay With Me

by shominazukis



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shominazukis/pseuds/shominazukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minazuki isn't there anymore to soothe Sho back to sleep, so Narukami takes his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best thing I've ever written, but I thought the idea was cute. Just a quick ShoYu drabble!

He was drowning within waves of his own panic, making it impossible to breath. Air felt like lead in his lungs, too heavy and impossible to inhale. Clammy hands grasped onto the fabric of his sleeves and clung on for dear life. It took a moment for the redhead to realize that they were his own.

He was gone, wasn’t he? The comforting voice that would soothe him after the horrors of his subconscious mind played out during the night, that would ease him back to sleep and tell him gently to wipe away his tears, was gone. No one else understood the pain he went through while everyone else rested their heads calmly on their pillows. No one else understood him but Minazuki. And now he was gone and dead, all thanks to him.

He clutched his arms around himself tighter, desperate for something to hold onto. _I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe--_

“Sho?”

He froze. Who was that? When did someone walk in? He cautiously opened his eyes. Only then did he realize exactly where he was.

Narukami’s room. If he’d taken the time to think about it, it made perfect sense. He had agreed to stay over the night before and camp out on his futon (the silver-haired boy had insisted that, as Sho was a guest, he take the bed). The guy had been pressuring him for weeks, not-so-subtly hinting at the fact that the redhead didn’t exactly have a permanent residence. It was incredibly frustrating.

“Sho? Are you awake?” If he squinted, he could somewhat see Narukami’s outline in the dark. He was sitting upright on the floor, staring at him. Creepy, much?

He didn’t answer.

“I know you’re awake.”

Fuck, this guy was _needy._ “Yeah?”

“What’s wrong?” Narukami hadn’t moved an inch. It was almost unsettling. What time was it, anyway?

“Nothing. Get off my back, will you?” He answered before pulling the covers over his face. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about, with the very last person he wanted to talk about it with.

“I heard you crying.”

“I wasn’t crying.”

“But I heard you--”

“Shut up!” He shouted, throwing the covers off and staring at Narukami’s silhouette, hoping that the boy could see his harsh gaze despite the darkness. “It’s none of your fucking business, is it? Who gives a shit if I was cryin’? What’re you gonna do about it? Pat me on the head and tell me that _‘it gets better’_?”

Silence. Seconds, minutes, _hours_ passed. Or maybe that was just his imagination.

“No, not at all.” Bowlcut’s voice was steady, as though the boy hadn’t even raised his voice. Did anything startle him? “I’m worried about you. I want to know if you’re really alright.”

He didn’t even have a chance to answer before Narukami stood up and quietly walked towards the futon. _The hell is he doing?_

Suddenly, Sho was being smothered by Narukami’s weight as he climbed over him, planting himself directly next to the redhead. It was a tight fit; The futon was _definitely_ not meant for more than one person. They were close enough that Sho could hear Narukami’s heartbeat clearly, a rhythmic thumping that served as a casual reminder of just how uncomfortable the whole situation was. Not because someone had crawled into his bed, but because that person was Narukami in particular. He prayed that his heart couldn’t be heard, though he doubted it. There was no getting around it; It felt as though it was about to burst right out of his chest.

“T-The hell?! Get out! What d’you think you’re doing?” He stumbled on his words. He could feel the other boy breathing on his neck. Shivers ran down his spine. “I said get out!”

“I don’t mind staying with you.”

“I’m fine! I don’t need you t’keep an eye on me like I’m some _kid!_ ”

“Do you want me to leave, then?”

He didn’t answer. A hand snaked around his waist and pulled him in tighter. He still didn’t answer.

“It’s okay to cry, you know,” he spoke softly, just above a whisper. “No one’s going to judge you. I’m not going to judge you.”

He didn’t know how long they’d stayed like that for, though he was fairly certain that he had fallen asleep before Narukami. He had reminded the redhead of Minazuki, in a way. He acted as though he was some kind of protector. Sho didn’t mind all that much, though he’d never admit it.

The last thing he remembered was the boy’s lips ghosting on his neck and an arm loosely wrapped around his waist. He remembered feeling comforted for the first time in a long while.

And he remembered holding Narukami’s hand tightly in his own as he drifted off into a world of which the horrors dispersed for that evening.

 


End file.
